


Betas and Bad Boys

by thiamislife_thiamislove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Smut, Thiam, thiam smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 21:39:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13467087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiamislife_thiamislove/pseuds/thiamislife_thiamislove
Summary: Liam gets frustrated with Theo's antics and decides that he can be just like him; possibly even worse.Look out Beacon Hills, a new bad-boy beta is on the loose!





	Betas and Bad Boys

Chapter 1: The Kind of Boy You Bring Home

 

Liam sat there at the table, in the booth that Lydia and Malia had reserved for the four of them. Stiles and Scott were having a long overdue “guys night”, which mostly just entailed the two of them playing video games and drinking their body weight in sugary caffeinated beverages until dawn.

So Lydia and Malia decided they would have a “girls night” of their own. They eventually settled on hitting up _Sinema_. For one, the music was better than the other bars in Beacon Hills; and secondly (as Lydia put it) the “fuckboy quotient” was statistically lower. She actually had worked out an equation; but Malia just growled at the maths, and promptly agreed to go along.

 

When they finally got inside, Lydia thought she recognized the shorter statured boy in front of her.

“Liam?” she exclaimed, both surprised and also glad to see the little beta.

 

“Lydia, uh, hi!” Liam waved lightly, s little caught off-guard. “What are you guys doing here?” he asked over the music.

“Scott and Stiles are having ‘bro-time’” Malia replied rolling her eyes and making full use of air-quotes on the last line.

“So we thought we’d check out the scene” Lydia said cheerfully

“Oh, uh cool!” Liam nodded

“So are you here by yourself?” Lydia trailed off

 

Liam looked out onto the dance floor. “No” he huffed, “ _Theo’s_ with me” he finished, gesturing towards the shirtless chimera who at the moment was letting two Devenford prep lacrosse boys do jello shots off his abs.

“Oh” Malia and Lydia both said simultaneously; albeit with completely different intonations.

 

“Let’s get a table, then order some drinks!” Lydia said quickly, placing her arms around Malia and Liam and ushering them towards an open booth along the wall of the club.

 

The three of them sat down in the booth; Lydia next to Malia, and across from Liam. Flagging down a waiter (whose chest was covered in far too much glitter), Lydia quickly placed a round of drink orders for the table.

 

Malia tried to break the tension a bit “So uh, nice night, huh?” she awkwardly shouted above the noise in the club.

“If you say so” Liam pouted

Malia just looked over at Lydia with wide eyes, before cocking her head in a gesture that clearly shouted “a little help here?”

“Liam, is everything alri-” Lydia started to ask before the floodgates of the sulking boy’s previously tight lipped frown loosened.

 

“Why is it people are always hitting on Theo, and not me?” he asked, glaring over at Theo, still on the dancefloor.

Malia let out a sigh.

Lydia, quickly jabbed her in the side with her elbow.  "Oh, honey don't feel sad! You're the kind of guy people take home to their parents!" the banshee smiled as she gave Liam’s forearm a light squeeze, trying her best to re-assure the young beta across from her.

 

"And what’s Theo then . . .?" Liam asked suspiciously, cocking one eyebrow

 

Malia cut in before Lydia could answer, "Theo's the kind of guy people just take home. Or to a hotel. Or to any mostly flat surface really" the were-coyote stated, while also staring at Theo across the room. This promptly earned her another jab in the side from her comrade next to her.

 

Just then Theo slid in next to Liam, effortlessly slipping his shirt over his sweat covered body. “You didn’t mention the pack was dropping by?” he teased his boyfriend.

“It-it’s not the whole pack. Just Lydia and Malia” Liam sighed, stirring the straw around in his drink.

“ _Just_ Lydia and Malia?” the were-coyote started

“I didn’t mean it like that” Liam quickly corrected, “I’m glad you guys are here”

 

Before the conversation could continue, the two Devenford lacrosse guys walked up to the table, eyes hungrily regarding Theo.

 

“So, want to come back to _our_ place?” the one on the left, (Troy, if Theo was remembering his name correctly), asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

Theo shook his head, and place one arm around Liam; drawing the beta closer to his body. “Sorry boys, I already belong to this one” he replied, dropping his hand down to Liam’s waist.

 

“Pity” the boy on the right said. “Monogamy is _soo_ overrated” Troy added before turning around and heading back out to the dancefloor, seeking new prey.

 

In that moment all of the insecurity inside of Liam washed away. He leaned into his boyfriend with a sense of pride. “Theo knows that he is _mine_ ” he thought to himself contentedly, his wolf purring inside at the feeling of possessiveness he had for the chimera.

 

As the four of them started to engage in some polite small-talk, Theo moved his left hand from Liam’s waist, to his own pants pocket; never breaking eye-contact with the rest of the group. He deftly pried the cap off a small tube inside of the pocket, before kneading out a small glob of the cool, gel like lubricant and coating his middle finger with it.

 

“So Stiles is back?” Liam asked, the talk about the return of the senior pack-mates filling the young-boy with excitement and nostalgia.

“Yeah, Scott’s dad is still trying to work out how to get him back into the FBI academy” Lydia explained

 

Theo nodded, and followed with his eyes, pretending to be paying attention; a smile plastered across his face. While the other three were engaged completely in their conversation, he slowly placed his left hand on the small of Liam’s back, hooking his ring and pinky fingers below the other boy’s waistband, while keeping his middle finger raised away from the skin. Liam shuffled in his seat, trying to ignore Theo’s touch.

 

“So Liam, how long have you and Theo been officially together now?” Lydia asked, trying to keep the conversation flowing.

 

“Well, uh abou-” Liam started before trying his hardest to suppress a startled yelp. While the others were talking, Theo had maneuvered his hand further down the backside of Liam’s boxers. The chimera ever so carefully slid his lubed middle finger down the beta’s crack, letting it hover just outside the younger boy’s entrance, before he gave a gentle push.

 “Everything okay, babe?” Theo asked innocently

“I, uh, yeah” Liam said, blush starting to spread across his cheeks.

 

Theo pressed further. He was now past the largest knuckle on his middle finger, and far enough inside the other boy that he could feel the chestnut sized lump that was Liam’s prostate.

 

“We’ve been together nIIIIIne months now?” Liam sputtered, trying to control himself and Theo pressed into his pleasure spot while he was mid-sentence.

 

Theo looked over at Liam and smiled, “It’s only felt like five minutes” he doted

 

“Underwater” Liam muttered, before letting slip an involuntary groan as Theo once again pressed a little harder inside him.

 

“What was that babe?” Theo asked with a smirk

 

Theo eventually withdrew himself from his boyfriend, and the night carried on as one would expect. Drinks were had, and the four of them danced right up until last-call. Calling it a night they said their goodbyes, and went off to their respective vehicles.

 

The truck ride home was quiet for the first few miles.

“You alright? Any other night I’d practically be begging for you to shut-up” Theo chuckled, looking over his passenger. Liam had his arms folded over his chest.

“Why are you like that?” he muttered cryptically

“What, clever as the devil and twice as pretty?” Theo cooed back

“Arrgh, you know what I mean! Why do other people, other _guys_ , literally throw themselves at you? You act like you don’t care, and then you do. You’re so so so just _dripping_ with sex, but not but you’re not desperate or thirsty; you’re a dark, broody. . .” Liam continued, frustrated

“Bad boy?” Theo finished for him

“That. Exactly.” Liam confirmed, finally recognizing the words that his brain couldn’t place. “and seriously, who keeps a packet of lube in their pants pocket?!” he continued his rant

“Never know when you might need it” Theo explained, “besides, you seemed pretty okay with it back there” he teased

“That, that’s not the point!” Liam shouted.

“Then what is?” Theo sighed, not understanding where his boyfriend was going with this

 

To be completely honest, Liam didn’t know where this was going exactly either.

“I could be like you!” he stated, voice half-full of confidence, “I could be bad boy!”

“Pfff!” Theo barely got out, “ _You_? Liam Dunbar? _Bad_?” Theo was laughing at this point.

 

“What, I could be?!” Liam protested

“Yeah right, when the last the last time you did something _really_ bad . . . completely of your own volition?” Theo asked

“I almost killed my alpha!” Liam tried.

“Because I used the entirety of my manipulative talents, combined with a rare lunar event, and even _then_ you still couldn’t do it. Try again. And before you ask, your IED doesn’t count either. Has to be completely, 100% you.” Theo replied rolling his eyes

“I. . .I uh . . . I cheated on my biology homework last week?” Liam tried even more desperately

 

“Woah! Look out, we got ourselves a badass over here” Theo mocked, “there goes the neighborhood” he added briefly throwing his hands off the steering wheel.

 

“You made your point.” Liam growled, a touch defeated. “But give me one week, I bet I can be just as bad if not badder than you!” he said defiantly, “I’ll have all the guys drooling all over me” he said contentedly

 

“Oh yeah, no bigger turn-on than bad grammar. You’re wild Dunbar!” Theo retorted

“Just you wait!” Liam shouted back

 

“Wait? What are _you_ going to do? ‘Power-bottom’ me to death?” Theo laughed, almost driving off the road.

“Maybe” Liam let slip a naughty smirk

 

Theo raised his eyebrows in surprise at his boyfriend, “Well mark me down as both scared _and_ horny” he winked.

 

Liam smiled contentedly, he totally had this.

 

Theo eventually pulled the truck up to Liam’s house. The beta started to climb out of the truck,

“Oh yeah, one more thing” he called out, “don’t forget we have dinner with my parents tomorrow night” he reminded the chimera.

 

“Oh yeah, nothing spells badass like a wholesome home cooked dinner with your parents” Theo snarked rolling his eyes, before Liam cut him off with a slam of the passenger door.

 

\-------

 

Theo walked with Liam side by side up the front door of the Geyer-Dunbar house at the appointed time for their scheduled dinner. It wasn’t anything new technically. Liam had introduced his boyfriend to his mom and Dr. Geyer a while ago; and to their credit both parents were supportive of their son. Dr. Geyer had even offered to take the boys out fishing and stuff at the lake house some weekend.

 

As Theo rang the doorbell, he used his other hand to give his boyfriend’s ass a quick pinch; earning a tiny yelp from Liam. Before he could complain though, his mom answered the door. “Theo honey, come on inside!” Jenna exclaimed, arms open wide in an embrace for Theo.

“Hello Mrs. Geyer” Theo greeted politely

“Please, call me Jenna!” Liam’s mom corrected. “Liam go inside and help Dr. Geyer set the table; I’ll have dinner out in just a minute”

“Okay mom” Liam quickly replied before walking inside to help his step-dad.

 

Once the place settings were set, Doctor and Mrs. Geyer sat across from each other at the square dining table; Liam and Theo also sat across from each other.

 

Mrs. Geyer had finished dishing out the lasagna, and everybody was starting to dig in.

“This is wonderful Mrs. . . ah Jenna” Theo quickly corrected himself

“Oh thanks, sweetie! I’ve been taking this class on Italian cooking, it’s been so much fun! Liam mentioned you liked lasagna” she replied

 

The small talk continued, and Liam realized that this could be his moment. He’d show Theo just how naughty he could be, and he’d get him back for the other night in _Sinema_. Silently he toed off his right shoe, and stretching his leg out underneath the table, tried his best to bring his foot near Theo’s lap. Theo was almost caught off guard when he felt something brush against his leg; but this was quickly replaced by amusement as he watched the other boy struggle to reach. Liam was sinking down in his chair, desperately trying to close the gap between himself and Theo.

 

“Liam! What have I told you about slouching?!” his mother chided. Liam sighed in defeat, and sat back up in his chair.

 

“So this was how he wanted to play this?” Theo mused to himself, a smirk crossing his face. Theo wasn’t even remotely into this sort of thing, but the chance to torment the shorter boy by doing something he _couldn’t_ was too good to pass up.

 

Theo freed his left foot from his white converse, and slowly brought it up to the edge of the chair between Liam’s legs.

 

“So Theo, how’s school going?” Mrs. Geyer asked.

“Great actually. I have a lot of catching up to do, since I missed quite a bit; family emergency and all. I’m taking more AP science classes than anyone in the history of Beacon Hills High School; my counselor says I should be able to graduate this spring” Theo said with some pride.

“Oh that’s wonderful!” Jenna called out

 

Theo firmly pressed his foot into Liam’s crotch, feeling the flaccid length of his boyfriend’s member beneath the tight denim of his jeans.

Liam just glared, realizing that Theo had not only caught onto his earlier moves, but was now trying to best him at his own game. “The Sun. The Moon. The Truth” he said to himself inside his head.

But it was no use. His teenage body was swimming with hormones, and if you added in the werewolf side; well, it didn’t take much for Liam to get aroused.

He tried in vain to maintain control, but the warmth and intense friction Theo was exerting over him caused his body to rebel. His member strained inside his pants as Theo worked his length through the material; never once batting an eye or breaking in his pleasant discourse with the rest of the family.

 

“Isn’t that right Liam?” Dr. Geyer asked looking at his step-son

“Uh, oh what?” Liam hazily got out

“I was just telling Theo about your college visits we had scheduled next month” Dr. Geyer clarified, mildly irritated at Liam’s inattention.

“Oh uh, yeah, that’s right, college” Liam grinned like an idiot.

 

Theo just pressed harder, pressed longer, pressed _firmer_ on Liam; the younger boy’s cock now leaking pre-cum through the tip, the base of his head caught beneath the unbearable pressure of his waistband. Theo smirked and gripped Liam’s shaft as tightly as he could, before running his foot up and down the beta’s length one more time.

 

Liam’s head was foggy, he couldn’t think; he knew his step-dad was talking to him, asking him a question, but all he felt was trapped. That smirky chimera, grinning smugly at him from across the table. Suddenly Liam felt the pulse, the pump from within that indicated he had tripped one step over the event horizon of the male orgasm. The point of no return. Liam let out a sudden “Ohh”, which he tried to mask as a cough; and quickly reaching for a glass of water, drank as much as he could to try to cover up what was happening.

 

Theo grinned a little, feeling the dampness of Liam’s release through the other boy’s pants.

 

“I uh, can I be excused for moment?” Liam asked, face completely red

“Sure honey” his mom answered

 

Liam shuffled away from the table, still only wearing his left shoe.

 

“So Theo” Dr. Geyer started, “Since you like biology and anatomy so much, have you thought about med school?”

 

\-------

 

Liam (having changed his pants), walked Theo to his truck after the meal had ended. “Hey, don’t pout Littlewolf!” Theo said, putting a hand on Liam’s shoulder, “you tried; I’ll give you an ‘E’” he added

“E?” Liam asked confused

“It’s one letter above ‘F’” Theo chuckled.

“I’m impressed, but you’re going to have to try a lot harder if you’re still planning on going full ‘bad-boy’beta’” he advised with smirk.

Liam paused for a moment, and started to walk back. He turned around, “you may have won the battle, but I will win the war!” he challenged triumphantly

 

Theo just smirked and shook his head before starting his truck. This was going to be an interesting week.

 


End file.
